


Flesh of Reason

by KillerKissed



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk, Erotica, F/M, Female Reader, Fic, Male Orc - Freeform, Monster - Freeform, One Shot, Orc, Original work - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader Insert, Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, could have more chapters, monster love, reader - Freeform, tusks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed
Summary: Requested Work:"For the Halloween inspired, would you be able to do an Orc Chief mate NSFW scene. Size difference if possible and just all out tusks and dirty talk, just a cheif wanting to pleasure his mate and mark her as his. Thank you in advance"
Relationships: Human/Orc
Comments: 5
Kudos: 327
Collections: Terato/Exo





	Flesh of Reason

It’s a hot and humid night where autumn is making puppy dog eyes with the fleeting summer heat.

It’s a little miserable at least. It is why you called it earlier and left to go back to the home, the chieftain’s hut. You were his wife. It was the festival for good luck. But there was no luck in sweating to death.

Therefore you must go be somewhere cooler. In the darkness of the hut and away from the fires, you may have a chance to survive. With a heavy sigh, you fell upon the bed with only your skin touching the cool fabrics. You couldn’t have gotten your clothes off any faster. You were a mess.

Your hair was sticking to your skin. It was so miserable. All you could do was take deep inhales and place an arm over your eyes. Anything more was too much effort.

“Everyone thinks you’re rude.” A gruff voice came from the entrance.

A laugh bubbled up in your chest. “What a liar.”

The voice came closer. “Yep, everyone is talking about it. The chieftain’s wife is rude. It’s the gossip of the village.”

“And the chieftain is a fat liar.”

“FAT!” He scoffed, the bed tipping as he moved to be closer to you. “I’m 100% pure orc muscle.”

“Maybe a little goblin in there.”

“You’re funny.” He started kissing on your skin.

“I’m honestly so gross right now. You probably don’t want to do that.” You laughed, feeling his tusks roaming to dangerous places. You moved your arm to see his dark figure moving in the shadows.

“You’re always gross.” He teased, pulling your legs apart.

“It’s so hot in your climate!” You whined, feeling his mouth on the inside of your thighs.

He sank his mouth into your flesh, leaving marks in his wake. “You just need to be more orcish. I guess I’ll have to fill you with a brood.”

“What a brute!” You feigned mistreatment as he dragged you across the bed until he stood before you, an ever lumbering orc that could easily squash any enemy. “What will you do with your wife?”

“Everything.” He leaned over you to push two large hands on each side of your head to make you feel so enraptured in his gaze. “And anything.”

You felt warm and fuzzy all over for all the right reasons. You wrapped your arms around his thick neck and spread butterfly kisses all over him. This orc was the love of your life. He melted into your body, hands roaming your body beneath him. He squeezed and squished every inch he could get. Your mouth finally found his, kissing his tucks before inviting him in for a kiss that could keep winter away.

His hand found the source of your heat and dipped a thick finger inside. You squirmed underneath his determination. He knew all your secrets and all the ways to have your body twitch. A second finger spread you more, making obscene sounds as his fingers made quick pace. You were clinging to his forearms with nails digging in. He pace grew in speed with your fingers giving his muscles a pathetic attempt at clawing. His mouth moved from yours and dipped into your chest. You’d have more bruises from the way he teased your skin. You were gushing from the fact. A third finger joined with a little surprise noise escaping your lips. All three curved into a delicious spot which had your eyes getting crossed.

Your toes curled and a hard tremble moved from your head to your toes. You were left light-headed. The chieftain rolled over, pulling his fingers from your body. You whined but you were not left empty for very long. He pulled you on top of him, your relaxed body feeling tingly as he rubbed his thick cock between your legs. He pushed himself into your body. You sighed with enjoyment, just simply hanging on and pressing kisses into his chest. His hands were on your spread thighs with his legs bent, feet digging into the bed. He pumped experimentally until he found a good spot to properly move.

There were lazy thrusts for a while as he just enjoyed your touch. His hands would wander from thighs to ass and back. He’d got himself excited and rambunctiously hammer into your body. “Who do you belong to?” He snarled.

“You!” A squeal left your body as his hands came down hard on your ass. “You, you almighty chieftain. Most benevolent.” Words were just spilling out now.

He doubled his speed. You were stretched out fully and leaking your desire. You could only hide your face in his chest as your brains ceased all coherent thought. He started working himself up in his own language. Lewd words were mingled with grunts and heavy pants

The load that was coating your insides was thick. It was all you would ever know. Little shivers were making you quiver all over. You sat up with what energy you could muster and rolled your hips slowly. You would milk up every drop he could muster and not spill. He twitched inside of your body with each movement. “You test me, wife.”

A smile spread over your face. “All I wish to do is test your limits. You have to be sure to have stuffed a powerful heir inside this body.”

“I can make it so. You will not be leaving this tent for a while if we do.”

You looked down at your husband with joy.

Your eyes had adjusted to the darkness of the tent. “Only if you promise.”


End file.
